It Feels So Good
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: She missed her husband, the way he'd make her smile when she was trying to get some work done and kissing him when he got home for dinner.


_A/n: Someone on tumblr prompted me to write a reunion fic that takes place after the one-shot A Kiss Before I Go. So I definitley recommend you read that before you read this, but it can be read as a stand alone if you wish. Your reviews and favorites encourage me to no end so thank you so much for those! Send in prompts!_

* * *

Davey and Crutchie were the ones who picked her up from the train station. They may have been corresponding and might have planned to surprise Jack with her arrival two days earlier than expected. Of course, she'd loved it in Florida, the sun, the resorts, and she could practically taste the way it was going to be huge someday; but she missed New York and the way it was already so full of life. She missed her husband, the way he'd make her smile when she was trying to get some work done and kissing him when he got home for dinner.

Davey loaded up her bags into a trolley and helped her and Crutchie onto the trolley before jumping in himself. Katherine gave the driver the direction to her apartment, anticipation bubbling in her stomach. She took in the sight of the city and realized how homesick she'd been.

"You look tanner." Crutchie said casually yanking her from her thoughts.

She nodded and played with the end of her braid, "Yeah the sun beats down on you over there like no tomorrow. It's September and it felt like the middle of July over in Key Biscayne." It was chillier in New York and the leaves were already starting to fall off the trees. It actually looked like autumn.

"So, Davey. How's Clara?" She and Crutchie shared mischievous smiles at the way Davey ducked his head down.

"Mr. David here has been walking the nice Ms. Wyman to that fancy nursing school over on 53rd street everyday." Crutchie informed her with a teasing glance at David.

Katherine made a look of mock surprise, she'd known he'd been walking her. Clara wrote to her a couple of times while she was away and graciously informed her.

"She's actually the one holding Jack hostage until we get to your apartment. We've- I mean- she's been going by a lot, making sure he's eating and bathing. Basic survival necessities." Davey said as the blush was fading from his cheeks.

"I bet he loved that." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Oh he did, actually." Crutchie said with an enthusiastic nod, "Clara told a couple of stories from when you guys went to that Wilard place. He thought they were funny."

They were turning the corner onto the street that lead to Kelly residence and Katherine's heart picked up pace. She couldn't even be properly outraged at the fact that Clara had been telling stories. As they neared the apartment she took a deep breath and both boys looked at her with a smile. The trolley slowed and she pulled out cash and paid the driver while the boys brought down her bags.

They brought her bags up the steps and waited for her to open the building's door. Once it was open they quickly made their way up the stairs. They stopped for a moment so that Crutchie could take a quick breather and continued until they made it to the third floor. They turned left in the corridor and found door 307. Crutchie stepped in front of Katherine to shield her from view and she smiled secretly to herself.

Jack's voice shouted from inside that the door was open and a thrill ran through Katherine. He was right through the door. Davey turned to her, smiled, and swung the door open. The first thing that hit them was the delicious scent of food, not even Jack made the house smell that great when he cooked.

"Clara decided she was gonna buy the supermarket and cook here today." Jack announced.

"I didn't buy the supermarket!" came Clara's voice from a distance further away.

"Pretty damn close, Clara!" Jack retorted and Katherine could here the smile in his voice. She was so happy her best friend and husband were getting along. "I mean, shouldn't we have waited for Katherine?" Jack asked.

"About that…" Crutchie trailed off, waiting for Davey to finish the sentence.

"We've got a surprise for you." Davey said, grabbing Katherine's hand and pulling her forward, making her stumble into Jack's chair. With the impact, Jack nearly fell out of his chair but caught balance at the last second.

"What the hel…" Jack swore but he trailed off when he saw Katherine standing there.

"Hi." Katherine breathed out with a huge smile.

Jack let out a whoop and the next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground and swung around. She heard Clara's laughter at the gesture, but it sounded far away. The only thing she was aware of was Jack and that he was right there, in front of her. He put her down and pressed his forehead to hers, "You four planned this didn't you?"

Katherine laughed out a yes before pressing her lips to his passionately. He swayed in his spot for a moment, before pressing her closer against him. They heard a throat clearing somewhere near them, but they didn't care. They continued kissing until Jack had to pull away (but not too far away) to breathe. They stayed their smiling at each other like idiots until Clara cleared her throat and said, "Well, now that you're both breathing I made food to celebrate Katherine's homecoming."

Katherine disentangled herself from Jack, only holding onto one of his hands. "You really thought she'd whip a feast up without me?" She sighed shaking her head at Jack.

Clara stuck her tongue out at him and went back to the kitchen bring out a large plate of cornbread. She placed it on the dining table and walked over to Katherine wrapping her in a huge hug. "He's been mopey. I've been coming here almost everyday." She whispered in the reporter's ear.

"Speaking of which," Jack began overhearing what Clara was saying, "Is it true you hit a girl with a field hockey stick once?" He looked at his wife with an amused glint in his eye and smirk as her face turned red. Crutchie and Davey laughed while Clara tried to look innocent.

"It was an accident, that we swore never to speak of again." Katherine emphasized the last part and made a face at Clara.

"Be nice, I'm feeding you." Clara warned her. Davey snorted out a laugh at that and Clara turned to him with a small smile.

"I didn't know you could cook." Davey stated, moving closer to her.

"I'm Southern." Clara replied with a matter-of-fact tone, but with a face that looked like she'd just found out she had the plague.

"Come on, Clara. Davey and I will help you in the kitchen." Crutchie announced, nudging David forward, causing him to bump into Clara and having to reach out and steady her.

"Oh that'd be lovely." Clara murmured, her eyes lingering on Davey for a bit too long before turning into the kitchen.

Katherine got up, making to go help Clara but her best friend's voice half-yelled, "Katherine Lucille Kelly, sit down. You're home, I will not have you leave that poor man moping again."

Jack's cheeks turned a bit pink and Katherine smiled, plopping back down into the chair.

She's home.


End file.
